


Why Harry Hates Potions

by annakas



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakas/pseuds/annakas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Harry hates potions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Harry Hates Potions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sookail](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sookail).



> You can read a Chinese translation of this fic translated by juziyu  
> here: http://223.27.37.81/GB/literature/plugin/indextext.asp?free=100248527&amp;page=102657897&amp;folderid=-1&amp;bookid=100110118

Harry hated potions. And not for the reasons everyone thought he did. He didn't hate it for the unfair way Snape treated the Gryffindors. He didn't hate it for the weekly attempts of poisoning as an experiement to see if his potions worked. He hated it because of the frustation. How one Severus Snape used his voice silkily like pure sex and made Harry squirm every class wishing for a detention from Snape and to be bent over the teachers desk to be fucked brutally while the silky voice whispered it's acid comments about his character to him. But most of all he hated it for the fact that Snape knew what effect he had. He knew... and didn't do anything about it. Harry hated that most of all.


End file.
